


The Music of 'A Change is Gonna Come'

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: A Change is Gonna Come [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: Wanna listen to the songs in this series? BAM, have a ton of Spotify Playlists and a Pandora Station.





	The Music of 'A Change is Gonna Come'

I'm always updating these as I listen to music all day, and I do my best to keep everything updated with the story as it progresses.

 

These lists are current up through "Fire and Rain" (and in a few cases, the beginning of the-currently-under-construction Part 6).

 

**Pandora Station:**

[A Change is Gonna Come - Series Radio ](https://www.pandora.com/station/play/3950193556855010596)

 

**Spotify Playlists:**

[Prologue](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/7FajxPSUIlAvfLT3Q121Ck?si=yz0JSTuLRBaRytMaC8F_HA)  - Title tracks plus my character theme songs

[A Change is Gonna Come Series Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/3MlaOoR1gADgIO8VVDinKZ?si=tvFTQSuXQLeBaEwKgL-dTQ) - Every song mentioned in text  

[Team Free Will](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/4MYstO6AImu3afVsrr5LT6?si=hYGcEKPZQ62dQu-Ur4Awhg) - The catch-all playlist of songs that apply to everyone, it's huge and is in no particular order. 

-

[Sam](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/7KGHBLN8WbiQhrIfaVnPha?si=l8oJ1bV1Sl6kvb9GOwag4g) - My wonderful, complicated boy, you have such an eclectic playlist. :) 

[Bris ](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/7A6uTBCKbPtv1G8XfCAY0G?si=tK_kpcqPR_u4eAF_q_vIfA)\- AKA I wanna feel like a bamf today B-)   (...who has a LOT of existential questions.)

[Mooselkie](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/17NDAiOUZ0H4MyL38JhOF7?si=pCq2UMDHQfeiHfIcXNx2bg) - Dance party! Such a happy playlist! (Well, it WAS purely happy, then Part 5 got a hold of it.) 

[Drowley](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/5XobfZmcUAN9n8PMZxqDSS?si=CYpLz0UrR-GqNrNbEES7Ow) - Also functions as the Just One Dance Soundtrack. 

[Dean](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/10HXWvZMJr9ZkuX42qQAx0?si=JH6Lc9c8T3-kPhY-sCk9GA) \- AKA "Fuck me up, fam." 

[Castiel](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/0RsPYM5w7dgfMr1W3Dzy2E?si=Muz016DpTd2y2q_kBLGA_g) - AKA "Why am I crying over a Shinedown song?"

[Destiel](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/5C5GyqIORStlDEztTuLdk6?si=TL3U3DkyQPKkpVitAv_j5Q) - It only gets more emotional from here.

[Gabriel](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/4pguFI8PFGnkyDAnPYsas9?si=7NUOcDmFQsqEZgXMi12c7Q) - Short and Sweet

[Rowena](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/2wx1nf46iwSu7LvjZE3uzT?si=IfQhAb5gT3Sfne12Ve2jXg) \- Shorter but not Sweeter 

[Sam and Dean](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/6X2muulKf7tBmyWPq40aIC?si=qh1QJsQRSJeHve1duSUzIw) \- "But what if I could  _feel_ the self-loathing and refusal to communicate?"

-

[Sad Sam](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/2g28F03csNQQc651gsW0kD?si=uDizlTGjRhWnbQ4c0Ivqsg) - from Part 2

[Dean's Driving List](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/7kAffbbdTsoyKVU3dBzC75?si=hgbHIRV_QmuplbLKTfKbtQ) \- From Part 5 Ch 2

[Bris & Crowley](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/2mWBUY6qWCHIBfHADy5qhW?si=TypMGNNSShKSQCGi9WWPbw) \- From Part 5 Ch 11

[The 'Almost' List](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/4uiQNppIqkIZiXnCwPkyES?si=ys3e6DBuSiafUoPy8Trzdg) \- From Part 5 Ch 15

["End Credits"](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/4LLCeoyLgLHPhtLp2jWbh0?si=JlKob9lcRkKsC52lT8slBQ) \- For the end of Part 5

[ **For Cas** Extended](https://open.spotify.com/user/1261993671/playlist/6GkY0YA88E2EwRqedZZRSc?si=lr8_zOENTOC8F5sLgs0Qbw) \- Because the Author wasn't finished crushing your heart.

 

 

**Coming Later:**

Crowley

Direl

Michael

Jack

Claire

[and like at least three redacted spoilers]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to get out any kind of notification that this has been updated with new playlists. Any ideas? Anyone even need that?


End file.
